


Love Like Candy

by honeypressed



Series: (all about) you, you, you [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, cuddling in the kitchen heehee, its so soft soft fluff, opposite of slowburn but with all the emotional satisfaction hopefully, this is what slowburn is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed
Summary: It's been a few months now, this ambigous relationship Felix and Seungmin have had. It takes only a little push from the other members for them to finally talk to each other.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: (all about) you, you, you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Love Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onhos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/gifts).



> for my lovely lovely friend gia!!! i hope you like it, ahhhh this was really happy for me to write ^_^ so i hope you enjoy reading it too~~ and thank you so so much to ellie for betaing this!!!! both the title and the lyrics are taken/adapted from lovelyz's candy jelly love which i think is a very cute song and matches this fic!!

_my heart that has you_

_is warm like the spring_

* * *

Something had shifted in their relationship a long time ago. It wasn’t a _bad_ shift per se, but it was certainly… a little different than the relationships they had with the rest of the group. Somehow, Felix had found himself looking to Seungmin more often, eyes shifting over to the other without his knowledge; he had gone to Seungmin for comfort and to comfort, their arms fitting together and sliding close like two puzzle pieces; he had longed for Seungmin’s presence more than anyone else’s, and this longing had changed something deep in his heart. 

For all of this vagueness, Felix knows what these feelings meant to him. He could only be sure of these feelings on his part, and not Seungmin’s, but he really can’t help it in the little instances when Seungmin collapses into his arms, laughter ringing in his ear. At those times, he really thinks maybe his heart will beat out of his chest and all his feelings will spill out of his mouth, glittery. 

Today, he finds himself doing what he always does. They are in the practice room again, and Chan is letting them take a break from dancing. Everyone is sprawled around the room, some lying down and others fooling about, and Felix can’t help but smile to himself, warming at the sight of his family. Instinctively, his eyes search for Seungmin, gaze landing on a mop of hair that is coloured a soft brown, like a sunflower following the trajectory of the sun. 

Perhaps he must have zoned out while looking at Seungmin, for he is soon interrupted.

"You're… staring at Seungmin-hyung a little scarily," Jeongin says hesitantly, watching Felix look at Seungmin from across the room with none too little focus. "Why don't you just go and talk to him?"

"I'm just thinking," Felix finally says, breaking out of his reverie. "I just… I was wondering about something."

"Do you want me to listen?" Jeongin offers, sitting down beside Felix on the practice room floor. "We're taking a break from practice after all. What's up, hyung?"

"It's nothing, really," Felix says hastily, but a blush is rising fast over his cheeks, and he wonders if Jeongin will be the first person he spills these feelings to. 

Jeongin hums, leans in so his head rests gently on Felix’s shoulder, and Felix melts almost immediately at the rare touch of Jeongin proactively giving out physical affection. He fumbles with his words for a moment, trying his best to frame all these feelings that he’s had to himself for the past few months. 

“I… I think I like Seungminnie,” Felix admits, and it is a lot more straightforward than he expects it to be. “I don’t know if I’m just imagining things, but sometimes it feels as if he returns my feelings, but it’s not like I’m expecting to! It’s just… it’s nice to have these feelings.” 

Jeongin’s hair brushes against his cheek softly as he laughs a little, and it is more of a comfort than Felix could imagine. “You aren’t as emotionally constipated as some of the other hyungs are, this is refreshing.” 

“What?” Felix asks, suddenly interested, but Jeongin has moved on. 

“You can always just ask Seungmin-hyung if he feels the same way as you, if you’re worried about it. I’m sure he only has nice things to tell you,” Jeongin continues on, like he isn’t saying something cryptic that sends a flutter of hope through Felix’s chest, like butterflies. “You can ask Minho-hyung for more information on Seungmin-hyung, if you want. He knows a lot, from what I’ve heard.” 

“ _You’re_ the one that knows a lot!” Felix cries, and he tackles Jeongin over, reaching for Jeongin’s waist, and they end up in a little playfight.

They’re breathless with laughter and twitching away from each other’s fingers; it is Chan who finally breaks them up, pulling both of them up till they are standing and nagging worriedly about being careful so they don’t hurt themselves. Felix is bright, laughter ringing through the still air of their practice room as all the other members gather around them, ready to start practice again. 

Felix turns and gets into position as the music starts — 

And he never notices the warmth that a set of eyes hold as it follows his movements from afar, a mouth curling upwards in a small smile at his bright happiness. 

He doesn’t see this; he is looking in another direction. 

* * *

“Did you know? Felix came asking me about something the other day,” Minho says, grinning over Seungmin as they sit in the company van, heading towards their radio show. He tries not to laugh as Seungmin very visibly sits up, phone almost tumbling from his hand. “Oh, you’re so obvious, Seungmin-ah.” 

“Sure,” Seungmin drawls, but he’s put his phone away and he’s looking at Minho. “What was he asking about?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“You brought it up first, hyung.” 

“You’re such a brat, Kim Seungmin. He was asking me about _you_.” 

“I am — _what_? He was asking about _me_?” 

Minho grins, almost victorious, and he leans over to whisper at Seungmin conspiratorially even though it’s just the two of them in the van. “He was asking me about _you_ , and in particular what _you_ thought about _him_. Sounds familiar, Seungmin-ah?”

Seungmin leans back in his seat, groaning. He can feel the tips of his ears burning already, and he would rather not Minho tease him about it right now. “Why would Felix be asking what I think about him?” 

“You’re smart, Kim Seungmin,” Minho replies, and now he’s replying to a text he’s just received. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out sooner rather than later. I think it’s pretty clear, but if you want, you can just talk to Felix this weekend.” 

These words stay with Seungmin for the rest of the drive, and also throughout their radio recording. Certainly, he’s distracted by the banter and questions he has to answer, but when the songs are playing and he’s watching his hyungs bopping around the room, his mind returns to Minho’s suggestions, like a moth to an open light.

The thought of openly asking Felix _what do I mean to you_ after all these months of dancing around each other uncertainly is more than a little scary, but he thinks it might be for the best after all. After so long, it has become difficult for him to only be content with watching from afar, and he has tried his best to to mistake Felix’s usual physical affection as anything more than platonic — 

But if _Felix_ approached Minho asking what _his_ feelings were, then surely…? 

“Seungmin?” Younghyun asks, and Seungmin snaps out of his thoughts, suddenly acutely aware that the song has ended, and Younghyun was asking him a question. 

He smiles nervously, and asks what was the question again. Younghyun repeats it, and Seungmin answers, trying to not look at Minho who is boring holes into the side of his head, a teasing smile playing on his lips. He tries his best to keep his mind focused for the rest of the recording, but it becomes increasingly difficult when all he sees is Minho quirking an eyebrow at him and making faces. 

“Ah, Minho-hyung is childish as always today,” Seungmin says into the microphone calmly, and laughs when Minho makes an outraged sound. 

“As you can hear, we are as lively as we always are,” Younghyun supplements to the sound of Minho and Seungmin squabbling. 

The rest of the recording goes off without a hitch — “Because you finally stopped thinking about a certain someone, right?” — and Seungmin closes his eyes as he settles into the seat of the company van again, putting his earphones in before Minho can so much as add another word about Felix. Beneath the beginning chords of whatever song he’s shuffled on, thoughts form in his conscience. 

He’s going to talk to Felix about whatever it is that they have going on. 

* * *

As it turns out, that thought is a lot harder than Seungmin’s half-asleep conscious convinced him. It’s difficult because they are eight men living together, and both privacy and quietness is something that can only be achieved through conniving and bribery. This, Seungmin achieves without much fuss. 

All it takes is for him to talk to Chan, that he wants to spend some time with Felix today, and Chan nods in understanding — Minho must have told him — and before Seungmin’s finished washing his face, Chan has told him he’s gathered everyone else to go and eat outside. 

“Take your time,” Chan says, eyes crinkling as he smiles at a foamy-faced Seungmin. “The kids take their time to eat, and we only have a schedule tonight.” 

“Thank you, hyung,” Seungmin replies, grateful in ways he can’t even begin to explain, but Chan just pats his back and leaves him to it.

In the time that it takes for everyone else to leave, Seungmin thinks about what he wants to say to Felix. _I like you very much, I know we’ve been dancing around each other for months, Minho told me you asked him about me, I want to know — what do you feel about me?_ The sentences form and reform in his head, jumble and mix into one another until all that they leave is _nervousness_ in his chest.

Deciding he has to do something with all this nervous energy, Seungmin leaves the bathroom for the kitchen, intent on fixing lunch — how is it already past noon? — and he’s debating between _ramyeon_ or _jajangmyeon_. The nervous energy still remains with him, but he turns over the words in his head as the noodles boil. Slowly, he coaxes the words from the depth of his chest where all his feelings have accumulated; he has just finished making two bowls of _jajangmyeon_ and is rehearsing the words in his head when he hears the shuffling of footsteps behind him — 

And all his words fly out from his mind when Felix walks out, still very much asleep, dressed in _his sweater_. 

“Oh? Is that _jajangmyeon_? Where’s everyone?” Felix murmurs, yawns interspersed through his rapid questions, and Seungmin tries not to combust. 

“Chan took them out,” Seungmin says succinctly. “Do you want to wash up and eat? I made enough for both of us.” 

Evidently, in his sleep, Felix does not recognise the implications of Seungmin’s words. He only nods and shuffles into the bathroom, yawning, and Seungmin’s heart warms. He gets out some side dishes while Felix washes up, and when he’s finished setting the table, Felix emerges, freshly washed and a lot more awake. 

He doesn’t bother to change his clothes, Seungmin notes, and he wonders if Felix knows that it’s his sweater that he’s wearing. Together, they start eating, and Felix fiddles with his phone; soon, a mellow song starts playing, and Seungmin smiles over at him. 

It’s nice, to spend time together like this, but Seungmin can’t help the nervousness that rises in him; it drips out of his fingertips when he drops his chopsticks, in his mouth when his bottom lip trembles, in his voice when his voice cracks as he asks Felix if he slept well. Evidently, it’s enough that Felix becomes concerned, and instead of returning an answer, Felix asks him another question instead. 

“Are you okay, Seungminnie?” Felix asks, looking slightly worried with his brows pinched. “You seem nervous, what’s wrong?” 

Seungmin blinks a couple of times, and sets his chopsticks down. He opens his mouth, wants to assure Felix that he's fine, but instead what comes out is — 

"What do you think about me?" 

The question is not at all what Felix is expecting, and it understandably throws him off, leaving them staring at each other in silence for a couple of moments. Eventually, Felix finds his words, and Seungmin waits with bated breath.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but you're very precious to me," Felix finally says, and it's just the same as all the words that they have always said, still dancing around each other. There is something Seungmin can’t quite place in his eyes as he says these words, and Seungmin thinks maybe he has to be a bit more brave. 

“I mean, what feelings do you have for me?” Seungmin presses on, and his words are stuttered because of his nervousness. “I want to know how you feel about me.” 

“... You know what I asked Minho-hyung,” Felix returns instead, and Seungmin still cannot place the look in his eyes.

“I don’t. He only told me that you asked him about me,” Seungmin says, and it feels like he’s looking at the sun rise; something in Felix’s resolve changes, and his expression becomes clearer. 

“I only asked him if he knew anything about your feelings towards me,” Felix starts, and Seungmin’s heart skips a beat or two. “But I guess I should have come to you from the start. I… I like you, Seungminnie,” He says, and his smile is soft, but bright. “I’ve liked you for a while now.” 

In all of the scenarios that Seungmin had tried to prepare for when asking Felix this question, he had never entertained this possibility seriously. Perhaps it was his logic trying to reason that the chance of Felix returning his feelings was low, or just that he didn’t want to fool himself into believing that it could come true — 

But Felix was still smiling at him, blush just faintly visible under his freckles, and Seungmin is seized with the irresistible urge to — count his freckles. Or something. 

“I like you too,” Seungmin finally says, coming out of his head, and he can’t help the smile that breaks over his own face. “I really - I really like you. Shit, I - I didn’t think this would be real —”

Felix laughs with him, and suddenly the warmth of the room they are in increases by a couple of degrees, like all the nervousness has dissipated and is replaced by love. There is both disbelief and shock and _happiness_ in Felix’s eyes, and Seungmin is sure that his own expression reflects these feelings; they stumble their way through the rest of lunch, giggling about their feelings, and it isn’t until they’re standing hip-to-hip and washing up in the kitchen that Felix brings it up.

“So - so are we… dating now?” Felix asks, almost shy, and a plate slips from Seungmin’s soapy grasp into the sink. Thankfully, the dish does not break, but Seungmin turns around to look at Felix, wide-eyed, and he barely stops himself from grasping Felix with his wet hands. 

“Seungminnie! Did you hurt yourself — you dropped the plate —”

“You want to date me?” Seungmin asks, the question leaving his mouth in a little puff like a laugh, and happiness creases the corners of his mouth up into a smile. 

“I do, very much,” Felix replies, softening once he’s sure that Seungmin isn’t injured.

“Then we are,” Seungmin says, simple. 

They forget about the dishes, then. Soap and water dries on their hands but they pay no mind to that; instead, their arms wind its way around each other until they’re holding each other, just like that in the kitchen with the low light and the sounds of the tap dripping. 

“My boyfriend,” Felix suddenly whispers, and something fierce and hot blooms in the left of Seungmin’s chest. 

“My boyfriend,” Seungmin returns, and their shared laughter echoes in this tiny little space they currently call _theirs_. 

The other members will return soon; they will have to clean up, and tonight they will have schedules — but for now this is their solace. Felix smells just like home, like soap and laundry dried in the sun and _warmth_ , and Seungmin thinks he never wants to leave for anywhere, not without Felix.

(“you’re wearing my clothes,” seungmin murmurs, and he presses a soft kiss to felix’s hair, thrilled that they can now do this freely. 

“i know,” felix replies, and he laughs into the crook of seungmin’s neck and shoulder; it sounds golden. 

“i’m going to steal your clothes then,” seungmin says, and really, it shouldn’t give him so much joy, but it does, especially when felix detaches himself from seungmin’s skin to smile up at him. 

“i would be delighted.”)

**Author's Note:**

> here is my [Tumblr](https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/)!!


End file.
